


It's Alright

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Sometimes We Fall In Love Togethor, But Not Always [2]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Annadelia, F/F, F/M, Jordelia, My poor babies, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cordy feels so lonely in this, i should mention Lucie more, im so mean to them, their just oblivious, this time cordy gets to be angsty!, though honestly anna loves her to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Cordelia Carstairs isn't the best at this whole "love" thing.





	

Some days she sits by the windowsill. She sits there and watches Grace and James.

James leaning. Trying to sneak kiss. Grace teasing him with almost kisses before she pushes him back with a raise of her brow.

If Grace wasn’t so cold the two would be married.

She sees them in these moments and think that maybe they should marry.

James should be with who he loves.

Even if it isn’t her. She’ll move on. She’s used to it.

People leaving her, rejecting her, not wanting her. James doesn’t want her.

She’s probably not worth it then. Grace is worth it. Beatiful, talented, smart.

She turns away from the window. She’s to weak to keep looking. She’s always been weak.

At least that’s what her mother always says. Alastair doesn’t spend the time with her to tell her that, but if he did he would.

She heads over to her wardrobe and selects a dress. She has tea with Anna today.

(She sometimes wishes tea ment something other than plotting. But Anna would never want her.)

**Author's Note:**

> And next up we have "Lucie's Gonna Fix This" where Lucie realises her bestie and her cousin are both oblivious and need her help.


End file.
